Just A Coincidence
by 143Maid-sama
Summary: "Say, Prez...would you happen to be wearing blue-striped panties? Because you know I think they suit you."


**Author's note: This is not my writing style. I tried to lessen the details and focused instead on the dialogue. Hope, I've succeeded.**

* * *

><p>Just by Coincidence<p>

School just ended and Usui Takumi was glad for that. He was assigned today to be on classroom duty so he must wait until he could go to Misaki.

"Just a little more time and I could see her again.." with that thought, Usui was feeling more inspired to finish his duty more quickly so he continued working.

After finishing the task, Usui happily walked along the halls towards the student council room. It was already dusk and there were only few students left in the school. Most were doing club-related things while others were just hanging out.

Meanwhile, Misaki Ayuzawa just came out of the Principal's office. She gave a report about the school festival and was praised for her performance. She leaned in the door.

Sighing, Misaki thought. "Thank God, the meeting ended early. I still have unfinished papers left in the council room and work to do in the Maid Latte."

She then started walking towards the council room. When she turned right, she suddenly slipped.

"Ouch! I'm so stupid! How can I slip in the hallway when there is nothing on my way?" Misaki grumbled while holding her aching feet. She looked around to see if someone saw her embarrassing state. After being sure that no one saw her, she stood up and acted like nothing happened.

When Misaki arrived at the council room, she saw Usui sitting on her chair with a very relaxed face.

"What are you doing?" Misaki said while her eyes glared daggers towards the handsome guy.

"What else will I be doing? I'm waiting for you, Misa-chan." Usui answered with a charming smile. Misaki blushed. She already knew that he would be waiting for her not that she would say it aloud. And she would never admit it to him that she was affected by his smile.

"Okay, fine! Just let me finish this paperwork before we go to the Maid Latte." Misaki replied. She finished the paperwork within an hour.

Usui was very patient with her. After she was done, Misaki stood up and told Usui that they can go now. She was surprised with Usui's actions.

"Good job today, Ayuzawa." Usui hugged her and kissed her forehead. Misaki felt her cheeks reddening but did nothing.

After the quite intimate moment, they then proceeded to go to Misaki's part-time job. She was greeted by her fellow co-workers.

"Misaki-chan! Welcome back!" Satsuki beamed at her.

"How was your school today? Had some fun with Usui-kun?" Erika smirked knowingly at her.

"I bet she did something weird today. Just look at that face..haha" Dark Honoka entered the scene.

"Stop it, guys! Nothing happened!" Misaki went red because her friends were right on the spot.

She ignored the whistles and continued to work. Usui sat in his usual spot. He was enjoying his coffee. He was ignoring the looks given to him by other women. He has only eyes for the girl with the maid outfit who calls him a pervert.

When her shift was over, Usui waited outside the backdoor of the Latte. Misaki came out with her casual clothes.

Misaki ignored her heart beating loudly when Usui took her hand and intertwined it with his. She really do not know herself anymore when she's with him.

After arriving in her house, Misaki was about to go inside and say her farewell to Usui when the unexpected happened. Usui was looking at her with those eyes...those oh-so-stunning green eyes that says that they know something that they should not have.

"Say, Prez...would you happen to be wearing blue-striped panties? Because you know I think they suit you." Usui said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Whaa..how did you know that?" Misaki's face went blank and she knew that she could die out of embarrassment now. Wrong words to say...she fell right into his trap.

"You can say, just by coincidence." Usui winked at her and started the path of going home. He waved his right hand and teasingly looked at her.

"You should wear them more often; it turns me on just so you know." He loved teasing her because he liked the expressions she has whenever she's in a flustered state.

"Perverted outer space alien!" Misaki fumed at him. Tonight, yes tonight, she would think ways of killing him. No wo`nder he was sitting at her chair so nonchalantly earlier at the council room. He saw her slipped! She was doomed.

_ Earlier that day, Usui saw Misaki outside the Principal's office and thought that he would wait for her to notice him. It didn't happen so he just followed her to the council room._

"_Misa-chan, I'm here already...notice me." Thought Usui._

_ He was shocked to see that the terror Student Council President slipped without a reason. He was amused with the sight...he knew he saw it...Misaki's panties. _

"_I never knew you were into girly things, Prez. Hmm,so sly and naughty, Ayuzawa..making me imagine perverted scenes." Usui thought. He then quietly started his walk towards the council room. He smirked knowing that he will enjoy torturing her that day._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I thought, "What if Usui saw Misaki on her embarrassing moment? How will heshe react?" This was on my mind for a long time now. It just wouldn't leave so I guess I need to post it. Again, I apologize for any grammar errors. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
